


Boy Meets Boy: Jack Hunter and Eric Matthews

by ReddieBoys



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rating May Change, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieBoys/pseuds/ReddieBoys
Summary: Jack is ready for a new chapter in his life to begin. He moved away from home, bought himself a new apartment, and just enrolled into Pennbrook University. Life was pretty good for our freshly eighteen year old Jack. That is until he realized that in order to continue living where he wants he needs to either find a job, or get a roomate.What he didn't realize at the time was that finding a roomate would be a major turning point in his life. He wasn't prepared for his life to turn upside down within a month of living in a new city, but he wouldn't change a single thing.
Relationships: Cory Matthews & Eric Matthews, Cory Matthews & Shawn Hunter, Jack Hunter & Eric Matthews, Jack Hunter & Shawn Hunter, Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World), Shawn Hunter/Angela Moore, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Comments: 26
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I want to start off by saying that I am super excited to share my work with ya'll. It's been a while since I've written anything so please bare with me lol. I also hope that this fandom is still alive so someone other then me can see this. Though if not, that's fine too! I'm just happy that i felt inspired enough to get writing again. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy and if so please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought in the comments down below.

Jack Hunter isn't used to being lonely. Well he is, in a way, but he's come to terms with the fact that he might have discovered a different sense of lonliness. Jack had turned 18 about three months ago, graduated from high school a month and a half ago, and moved from New York city to Philadelphia a week prior. He was ready to start the next chapter of life, find out what real life had to offer. Jack was prepared to get the full college experience, meeting new people, trying new things, parties, and hopefully he'd even get a girlfriend or two.

His mother was a little hesitant in the beginning of Jacks' thought process when it came to moving away. Granted Philadelphia is only two states over from New York city but Jacks' father had lived in Philadelphia for the last 16 years of his life. She was worried sick that Jack would find his father and never come home. After contemplating one outcome after another she allowed her son to move away from her, after realizing how much this meant to Jack, and how he could make his own decisions. She just worried that's all.

So, he packed up most of his belongings, hugged and kissed his mother goodbye, departed from his friends, and stepped away from what he knew. He took the rest of his graduation money, and some of the savings he collected from his job as a pizza delivery boy in New York and bought himself an apartment about a half hour away from Pennbrook's campus. He quickly went to work at moving himself in and setting every thing up just the way he liked it. Though he was ecstatic to be living on his own in a new city he discovered that he needed companionship.

School was starting in two weeks, and though he had school and his home in order, he came up lost in the friends department. Jack was used to being lonely, when you live in New York city, you're forced to in a sense. With all the hustle and bustle the city contains there is rarely enough time in order to develop somewhat of a relationship with the people around him. Moving to Philadelphia brought with it new challenges in Jack's life. Philadelphia was big, sure, but no where near as big as New York. Jack learned almost instantly that his people skills were not as polished as he would like them to be. That's where this new lonliness comes from he believes. 

Instead of being able to get by with small aknowledgements towards others and staying mostly to himself, he now had to put himself out there. This idea alone had stumped Jack just enough that he had to take a break from figuring out where to put a very sizable house plant his aunt had sent him away with as a house warming gift. He had already forgotten the name of it-- calthio, no calathea or something. His aunt had told him that they symbolize new beginnings or rebirth he wasn't sure. He had no idea where to put it though.

Jack was just about to go to into the hall to see if it would look good by the table at the end of it when he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who it could be, and what they needed him for. After haphazardly setting the atrociously big plant down near the bathroom door, he bounced back down the steps in his home heading towards the front door.

Opening the door had brought him to the sight of a very tall, slight oversized man with a strange tick in his left eye and a cigarette hanging from his lips. This was his landlord, Anthony, or as the tenants of the building informed him of his nickname, Big Tony.

"Hunter is it? Nice to meet you, the name's Athony, but you can call me Tony. I'm what is considered to be your landlord. So, if you have any issues that I can provide assistance for just let me know and I'll try and help the best I can."   
He had taken the cigarette out of his mouth, and used it to gesture towards Jack, his left eyebrow raised, the twitch in his eye just the slightest bit noticeable now. You know, for such an intimidating looking man, Tony seemed alright in Jacks' book.

"Well its nice to meet you too, Tony." Jack said, shaking the bigger man's hand.  
"I also wanted to let you know that you seem to be a little short when it comes to rent and utilities this month. Now, I'm going to give you a little break since you just moved in, but I suggest that you either get a job, or find a roomate as soon as you can."

Jack was confused. Before he had left New York his parents had made sure that everything was in order. His parents had agreed to help him with the first few months, so he could focas on school, while looking for a job. He had made a mental note to call his step dad later.

"Thanks Tony, I'll get you the rest of the money by the end of the week. And if I don't, hey at least you know where I live am I right?" Jack tried to bring sone humor to this situation but it seemed that Tony wasn't in the mood.

With a nod of acknowledgement, Jack closed his door, and made his way towards his phone. Sitting down on his brand new couch he had dialled his father's work number. The phone had rung for quite some time before his father had picked up.

"Hello? To whom am I speaking?"

"Hey dad, I was just calling to ask about the payment for my rent. My landlord stopped by and told me that it didn't go through so..." Jack was nervous talking to his father, he had started absentmindedly picking at his cuticles and his leg had started to bounce. 

"Oh yes, I forgot to let you know Jack, that I've been having a little trouble at work lately and because of that I've been demoted for the time being. Don't worry though, I have a plan to get back on top, I just have to come up with a little money first. I'm so sorry son, but it looks like you have to find a job a lot sooner than we thought." His father had sounded tired and exasperated.

Internally groaning Jack responded, "Alright dad, let me know if I can do anything to help."

"I will son, Your mother and I miss you by the way."

"Miss you guys too, tell mom I said hi."

"Will do son, talk soon yeah?"

"Of course, bye dad."

"Bye Jack."

Jack hung up his phone, tossing it next him. It had rolled to its side, but because of its size it had pretty much stayed put. The boy had let out a sigh. He was really not looking forward to having to find a job. It's not that he thought he shouldn't have one, what with wanting to be independent and all, but because of his college career he couldn't find the time it would take to focus on anything but school.

He needed to find a roomate, and fast. Jack looked at this situation as an opportunity. He needed to put himself out there, mingle and become acquainted with his new life. What better way to do that than find someone to share this experience with him? This financial hiccup could be exactly what he needs. With that thought in mind, he hopped up off the couch with a vigor, radiating what some would call nervous energy. Jack wasn't going to let that stop him though.

Look out Philadelphia, Jack Hunter is on the market for a new roomate, and he had a very good feeling about this.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes his way to Chubbies' and meets a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th y'all! I hope everyone was safe and hopefully practiced social distancing while still having a good time. I hope you guys enhoy the chapter. Also I wanted to let you know that i have not worked out an upload schedule at all so I'm sorry for that but i hope that that doesnt take away anything for you guys, and I didn't edit this so if there are any mistakes please let ke know. Anyway, go forth and read away!

Jack had a plan. He would create some flyers advertising for a new roommate and see if anyone would come up. It was a simple plan, in retrospect, but that was all he could think to do on such short notice. 

Classes at Pennbrook had yet to start, but the board of education had let them onto campus about a week early. This meant that Jack had access to their library.

He printed about 15 copies of a flyer he made advertising his need for a roomate, and then he started to make his way through town. He wanted to focus his efforts in a more populated area, that way he'd most likely get a response faster.

Jack was actually making his way back to his apartment after being out for two hours when he saw the building. It wasn't anything special at first glance, brick, two stories, a little run down, but the energy surrounding the structure reminded Jack so much of New York he just had to check it out.

The restaurant was called Chubbies' though he couldn't quite figure out whether this establishment was named after a person, or if there was another reasoning. Jack quickly made his way across the street, slightly pushing his way through a group of strangers hovering by the door. Without even looking, he had pushed one of his flyers into the hands of one of the guys in the group and then made his way down the stairs leading to the restaurant. The stairs were dimly lit, and Jack had noticed the sounds of TLC's "No Scrubs" meeting him halfway down. 

Jack noticed right away that this place was the best place he could be right now. It seemed that Chubbies' was the place to be for people his age. He would definitely be able to find a roommate here. 

He hadn't eaten dinner yet, and checking his watch, he inherently winced noticing the time; 7:45. He hadn't had any food since 12:30. Jack could go for a burger, and he thought he deserved it too.

He made his way over to the counter and pondered the menu. Once he made his decision, he repeated it back to a man that looked disgruntled and honestly a little bit rude.

"Hi. I'll have the classic Chubbies' cheeseburger, no tomatoes, extra Munster please." Jack said, pulling out some cash and handing it over.

The man casted him a glance, looked him up and down slowly and then punched in his order. "Oh, and can I get a Coca-Cola as well?" Jack asked, slight hesitation in his voice. 

The Chubbies' employee quickly added the coke to the order, concentrated on his task. He made a hmmph-ing noise and jerked his head to the side, indicating to Jack that he needed him to move to the side so he could continue on with the line behind him.

Jack stood with his back to the counter, arms and legs crossed, tapping his foot slighty and observing his surroundings. 

Like earlier, he noticed that this establishment was very kid, and teen friendly. Jack had spotted at least six or eight adults, including the man behind the counter. If he wanted to find a roommate this was probably his best bet. 

There was a jukebox by the steps and what looked to be a pool table in the other room. There were booths along one wall, filled with customers, and tables of various sizes scattered around. The lighting was a bit dim, creating a cozy and warm atmosphere. If Jack had lived here all his life, he could see this as one of his regular hangout spots. 

"One classic Chubbies' cheeseburger, no tomato, extra munster, and a coke!" The man behind the counter shouted shoving Jacks food across the counter.

The boy spun around picked up his food and quickly found a seat. He started to dig in, noticing how hungry he actually was once he started eating. He was halfway through his meal when he had to take a break, sipping on his coke and going back to looking at his surroundings. 

He thought about asking the man af the counter if he could leave one of his flyers at Chubbies' when he heard a somewhat familiar voice behind him.

"Come on Cory, are you gonna let Topanga get away with this after she gave you all that grief for what happend with Lauren?" Jack heard a huff in response. 

"Shawn, I know okay. But now, we're even in my mind ya know? We both regret what we did, and I know that one guy can not be the end of our relationship. Just like I knew Lauren wouldn't get in the middle of us either. Give it a rest, please Shawn." The boy called Cory sounded exasperated, like he had been repeating the same statement over and over.

Shawn. That voice was so familiar. But no, it couldn't be Shawn. Jack hesitated before turning in his seat.

There he was plain as day. Shawn, Jack's brother, well half-brother. The mysterious boy that Jack had only met maybe three times in his eighteen years of life. Jack was so delighted he had risen crom his seat.

"Shawn?" Jack, questioning if who he was seeing was really there.

Shawn turned around in his booth opposite Jacks' at the sound of his name leaving someone else's mouth. Once he made eye contact with Jack his face had lit up like a christmas tree, and he had jumped up to meet his older brother.

"Jack?! What are you doing here?" Shawn exclaimed geeting up to meet his brother and bringing him in by the hand, wrapping one arm around him and patting Jack on the back a few times before separating.

"I just moved here man. Yeah, like a week ago for school and stuff. I live just two blocks north of here, you should come by soon." Jack felt like he had been rambling, filled with an energy that would be considered electric. He hadn't seen his brother since he was fifteen, having no idea that Shawn even lived in Philadelphia. 

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer, hey why don't you come sit with us so we can catch up? I need to know what you've been doing these past three years." Shawn responded with a bit of a chuckle.

So Jack collected his things and moved one seat over to sit with his long lost brother and who he assumed was Cory. The boys spent the next hour catching up, asking the normal questions; how are you? How's your mom, how's dad? You know, the normal etiquette. 

They had gotten more food, and the boys had started talking about girls, mostly because Jack was curious about whether or not Shawn had gotten himself a girlfriend yet when Cory had noticed the small pile of flyers somewhat hiding underneath Jacks' wallet and keys. 

"Whatcha got there Jack?" Cory indicated towards the flyers with a nod of his head. The teen followed Cory's eyes, finding that he was asking about the flyers Jack had been carting around all day.

"Oh I made some flyers to try and find a roommate, but I haven't had any luck yet." Shawn and Cory shared a look. If Jack didn't know any better, it looked like his brother and Cory were up to something.

"What?" Jack asked, looking back and fourth between the two boys.

"You know, Cory here has a brother." Shawn brought up. Cory made a hmming sound and nodded in agreement.

"Okay..?" Jack wasn't sure where this was going. 

"Yep, his name's Eric and he's about the same age as you actually maybe a year older, going to the same college and everything." Cory picked up the explanation, Shawn taking his turn to nod along.

This caught Jack's attention.

"Yeah? What's he like? You think we'd get along?" Jack directed all these questions towards Cory, taking a sip of his second coke of the night.

"Oh he's.... great! Real easy going, funny, considerate, you know an all around good guy. He's been meaning to move out, but he hasn't been able to find the right match. You know, I think you guys would get along great! What d'ya think Shawnie?" Cory rambled once again only taking a few seconds to pause for a breath, looking to his best friend expectantly. 

"You know what Cory," Shawn started with a raise of a brow and a tilt of his head, "I think I agree with you there buddy. Eric would be a perfect roommate, and if it doesn't work out, I could always live with you." Shawn finished of with a joke and a bump to Jacks left shoulder.

Now that wasn't such a terrible idea either.

"Why don't you come live with me Shawn?" Jack suggested.

Shawn looked between Cort and Jack for some sort of confirmation, a slight sense of shock on the boys face.

"Wait, you serious Jack?" Shawn hesitated to ask, because he couldn't risk getting his hopes up.

Jack turned inside the booth more, so he was facing his brother, hopefully letting Shawn know that he was serious about wanting to live with his brother.

"Yeah man, think about it. You just spent the last fifteen minutes explaining your situation with Dad, and this way you have place to stay, while getting to know your big brother better. Doesnt that sound like a pretty sweet deal?" 

"Okay sure, but what about Eric?" Shawn couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe that Jack, basically a stranger, would just invite him to stay with him, without much thought. Jack seemed to think about this for a few seconds.

"Here, let me write my address down for you real quick." Jack flipped a flyer over with such speed the boys barely caught the movement out of the corners of their eyes. The older boy suddenly had a pen, and then proceeded to scribble his address down into the corner of the sheet of paper. Then he tore the paper apart, and proceeded to hand the now scrap like piece of flyer to his brother Shawn.

Shawn stared at Jack, looked to Cory who shrugged, and the down at tge small piece of paper in his hands.

"Why don't you and Eric come by the apartment tomorrow and I'll show you guys around. That way you can decide if you want to live there, and I can get to know Eric a little better. Decide if I want to live with him. Bring Cory too if you want." Jack ended with a nod in his brother's best friend's direction. 

Jack looked between the boys as they shared a look, communicating with one another in a way that Jack barely understood. After a minute, Shawn turned towards his brother.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Shawn questioned with a shrug of his shoulder and a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Alright!" Jack elcaimed with a clap of his hands, and shooting up in his seat. Doing so had caused the boy to glance up and out, noticing the lack of customers inside the restaurant. Peeking at his watch he noticed that it was 11:30 pm and Chubbies' closed at 12:00 am. Jack also to notice of how tired he was. The boy needed to get home. 

"Okay, I'll see you boys tomorrow. Let's say around 1:00 pm? I'm going to head home, I want to get an early start tomorrow so I can work out a running route. That alright with you guys?" Jack questioned as he started ti gather his things, putting his jacket on and collecting his wallet.

"Sounds perfect! We'll let Eric know too. See you tomorrow Jack. Have a goodnight man." Shawn got up from his seat, and gave Jack a quick bro-hug goodbye. Jack responded, patting his brother on the back. Cory got up as well, shifting a bit awkwardly. Jack and Cory shared a nod, and Jack extended his hand for a handshake goodbye. Cory took his hand and shook it twice with a suprisingly strong grip.

Night Shawn, night Cory." With that final goodbye Jack spun on his heel, and then quickly made his way to the exit with a bounce in his step. He can't believe that Shawn could potentially become a part of Jack's life. He had dreamed whdn he was younger of being a bigger brother and now he finally had a chance. Jack was also excited to meet this Eric guy. If he wss anything like Cory, Jack thought that he would be able to get along with him. Plus, Jack wouldn't mind having, hopefully, a friend his age, someone he could relate to.

Jack got into bed that night with whst seemed to be a weight lifted off his shoulders. He was happy, carefree even. He reconnected with his brother, hell he might even be living with the man in the next 24 hours. He would also possibly be living with someone he didn't even know, which to be honest, that idea filled Jack with nervous energy, which confused the college student. 

Jack eventually lulled himself to sleep, looking forward to tomorrow with a smile on his face that didn't leave until the next morning.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Eric finally meet, and honestly... its a bit confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Yay!! Please enjoy!

The next morning brought with it a sense of peacefulness. He had woken with the sun, his room abundant in stillness, the birds the only creatures wide awake. The air outside his window thick with morning fog, the low hum of commuters unfortunately making their way to work.  
  
Jacks' eyes creaked open, to the image of his ceiling fan whirring on and on, the chain clinking against the glass of the fan itself filling the space with a sort of rhythmic metronome. The boy let out a loud yawn, bringing his hand up to rub at his nose which had begun to itch. Afterwards the hand fell to his side, bounced and then settled. Blinking regularly, his eyes adjusted to what little light was in the room. Jack stretched, brought his arms up over his head, extended his legs, curled his toes, and unconsciously twisted his spine just a bit. His hip cracked.  
  
Looking out his window he could see the shape of a squirrel scurrying across his fire escape. With one last hug of his pillow, he threw his blankets aside and leapt out of bed.

~  
  
"So what's this Jack guy like again, Cor?"  
  
"Oh, you know,--- ma could you pass the OJ?--- from what Shawn told me, and mind you Eric, it ain't much, what with the not seeing each other in thirteen years, but he said that Jack is a very cool guy. And from what I can tell, he's right. I think you should keep an open mind."  
  
Eric considered this for a moment, a thoughtful look fleeting across his face. Others would think he was slightly lost.   
  
It wasn't that Eric _didn't;_ want to move in with Shawn's brother. It was just; Shawn's _brother_? Who whould've thought. Not that there was anything wrong with that of course, Shawn was great, just like another brother if you asked Eric. He also met the pre-teens _step-_ _brother_ , and honestly he was rather unsure if he could live with a guy like that.  
  
With a quick look around the kitchen table, and a hasty gulp of his coffee, to wash down his eggs, the young man responded, "Well Cor, if _Shawn_ says it then it's true."  
  
Cory shot his brother a look through his lashes, a sure-fire smirk gracing his lips, an aura of mischief surrounding him. Eric smiled back. If Cory wasn't worried, then neither was Eric.  
  
"And Eric, you know that if things don't work out with this Jack boy, you always have a place here with us, isn't that right, Alan?" Amy asked of her husband of nineteen years. Looking to him expectantly.  
  
"Of course, dear. Although, it'd be great for Eric to become a bit more independent now don't you think?" Eric's father questioned right back, giving his wife's hand a squeeze, glancing at his oldest with the same look of mischief his younger son emitted not a moment before, a light chuckle leaving his lips, love clear in his eyes.   
  
Eric's cheeks tinted, eyes downcast, a hand swiping through his possibly getting too long of hair. The young man let out the same chuckle in response, swiftly but lightly punching his old man in the shoulder. Alan took mock offense, faking hurt, and putting his hands in the air as a surrender.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm kidding, kidding. Take pity on an old man would you? Of course you're always welcome here Eric, promise.

Eric knew this of course. Though when Eric thought about it, he also knew that he _needed_ to leave. There was nothing wrong with his home life but he was ready. Ready to see what the rest of the world had to offer. Eric wasn't sure yet what he wanted to do with his life,now he was two years out of high school and working with his father. The opportunity was still fairly new, more of a hobby than anything. Mr. Feeny had helped him this past year, with summer classes, college prep, and the like. It wasn't until last week that all the work he put in had finally paid off, with the long-awaited acceptance letter into Pennbrook university. Eric still couldn't believe it.

With the idea of college rolling around in his mind, there's no surprise that the thought of moving out followed soon after. Eric was bouncing at the thought of independence, ready and willing for whatever life had to offer. Withstanding weird older brothers if need be.  
  
With an affirmative sigh after a quick glance at his watch, Alan sat down his fork and stood from the table.  
  
"You ready to go Eric? We need to leave if he want to get the store open by eight."

"As ready as I'll ever be dad. Just let me run upstairs real fast. You'll swing by the store later, right Cory? With Shawn yeah?"   
  
"Yep. Around 12:15, that alright dad?"  
  
"Should be. The store's traffic slows down a bit during lunch, I should be able to handle it. And if not, I can just give your mother a call." Alan ended his explanation with a quick kiss to his wife's cheek and another squeeze of her hand. Amy smiled brightly, returning the kiss, then getting up to clear the table.  
  
"Morgan, you better hurry and get upstairs, Josh won't be able to take himself to the park." Amy looked down to her daughter with smile, piling her plate on top of the others.  
  
Morgan stared back at her mother over the lip of her cup, set it down after a moment and then bolted up the steps to her room, a faint, "Bye dad! Bye Eric!" floating in the air after her.  
  
Alan gazed at the steps in amusement, with a slight shake of his head he turned back to wife, who was mirroring that same amusement, with a bit of fondness as well. He kissed his wife once again, just a light press of lips, light caress of hip, Amy responding with a squeeze to his shoulder, rubbing softly, comforting. With one last feather touch the pair broke apart.  
  
"Eric! Let's go! You better meet me in the car in about two minutes or your butt is going to have to walk!" Alan rounded the table, grabbing for his keys and coat.  
  
"Coming! Daddy! Wait!!" The younger man sounded winded for whatever reason. Alan did _not_ want to know. With a concerning glimpse thrown up the stairs and a _hmphh,_ Mr. Matthews strode out of his house.  
  
~  
  
By the time noon had creeped its head out of the shadows Jack had already eaten breakfast, gone for a light jog, returned, showered, rearranged some of the leftover boxes he had yet to unpack, and thought about unpacking, but decided against it, thinking the activity could be an ice breaker and a chance to bond for him and Shawn, if the boy decided to move in with him.

The college freshman was unbelievably anxious even though he knew that rationally he had no reason for feleling this way. It was just Shawn, and a stranger. His brother that he hadn't seen or heard from in _years_ , and a total stranger. _Yeah, this is fine. Totally fine. Yep._  
  
In the long run, the nervous energy Jack was spewing all over his apartment was good for him, because he started cleaning. Picking up a few odds and ends, repositioning certain knickknacks around the place, skipping up the steps of his home at one point to double-check that both empty rooms would be ready for potential roommates.  
  
~  
  
Eric was just finishing up with helping a customer purchase a tent, and three fishing rods when he spotted Cory and Shawn sneaking into the store out of the corner of his eye. With a swift smile and a "Have a great day!" tossed at the older man, Eric sent the man on his way, brushing past the younger teens on the way out.  
  
Eric glanced down at his watch :12:06 pm. They were early. _There's no harm in leaving a little early, especially today._ For reasons unknown traffic in the store seemed to break more so today than others. Eric learned not to question it.  
  
"Yo Eric, man! I can't wait for you to meet Jack man, it's been a while since I've seen him, but my dad says he's cool, little stuck up maybe, but cool." Cory punched Shawn in the shoulder slightly, giving him a pointed look. Shawn shrugged.  
  
"What?"  
  
Cory said nothing but continued with _that_ look. Eric chose not to ask, but filed the observation away for later. _Is this Jack guy some sort of douche?_ Eric couldn't deal with an ass, he just couldn't.  
  
_Open mind, Eric. Open mind._  
  
"Good to know. Hold on a sec, I just gotta let dad know I'm taking off."   
  
Eric surveyed the counter with intensity, making sure that nothing was out-of-place before he left for the day. Satisfied with what he saw, he sprung out from behind the counter, heading into the back of the store where his father had decided to isolate himself while taking inventory for the past twenty minutes. Alan looked up from his clipboard at the sound of approaching footsteps.  
  
"I'm heading out now dad, see you tonight."   
  
"Right. Have a good time, and good luck son. Tell Cory and Shawn Hi for me."  
  
"Will do," Eric saluted, "have a good night daddy." With a quick hug Eric bounced back to the front of the store.  
  
Eric was met with the sight of Cory and Shawn messing around, Shawn behind the counter, Cory whispering rapidly at the boy to " _get out of there Shawn! Come on, move it!"_ Eric grinned to himself.  
  
"What are _you_ grinning about over there?" Cory asked once he got a look at his brother, and his best friend out from behind the counter, and away from his father's possible chastising.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's go, don't wanna be late now do we Cor?"   
  
The boys left the store, all anxious and elated in their own right, for their own reasons.  
  
~  
  
Jack was finishing up in the kitchen when there came a knock to his door. He looked up from wiping the counter down to the clock on his wall, 12:58pm. _Here goes nothing._ The boy took a breath, flung the dish rag over his shoulder, and hesitated only for a moment, before making his way to the door.  
  
_One, two, three!_  
  
Jack plastered a smile to his lips, looking to Shawn first as he was most familiar. Sort of. The younger man shot him an easy smirk back.  
  
"Hey guys! Welcome, why don't you come inside, get a look around the place." Jack offered, moving aside to let the boys in.  
  
The group shuffled inside the apartment. All looking around in a somewhat speculative manner. The resident took more steps back, thinking it'd be best to give them enough space to think and decide for themselves.   
  
"Jack, man! This place is amazing! Mind if Cory and I go take a look upstairs?" Shawn asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet along with his best friend, both boys had a little twinkle in their eye. Jack chuckled, and nodded in response.  
  
That left Jack alone with Eric.  
  
Eric stayed near the couch, by the door-- Jack noticed. The guy was looking to his brother, watching the boy disappear upstairs into the apartment. His hands seemed to rub uneasily on his jeans, all the while his face, though a bit closed off, showed a sense of ease. _Confusing._  
  
_That's fine, Jack. You just gotta break the ice._  
  
Jack made his way over to Eric, wanting to finally introduce himself, and maybe even learn more about the man in front of him. Analyze. Determine whether this is a good idea. By the time he began to speak, Cory had joined the two older boys, out of the corner of Jacks eye. He put his hand out anticipating a shake. Their eyes met, as well as their hands, sending a surprising jolt through Jacks arm. He flinched, though neither Matthews boy noticed.  
  
_Okay, weird. That was weird right?_  
  
"Hey," Jack paused taking in a breath, "Eric."  
  
"Yeah." Eric responded somewhat eagerly, unconsciously giving Jack's hand a squeeze before breaking away. _Warm._  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too Jack."  
  
_Alright, let's see what's up with this guy._  
  
"You smoke?" Jack had to make sure. Smoking was pretty high up there on the no go list. That, and pets.  
  
"No. You smoke?"  
  
"No."  
  
_Check._  
  
Eric seemed to accept that answer, nodding his head in approval, seems like the guy had a check list of his own.  
  
"You like pets?" Eric questioned, albeit, reluctantly, seeming to already know the answer.

Jack chuckled slighty, realizing similarities between both himself and Eric, realizing that he might have worried about nothing.  
  
"Nah, I have a hard enough time keeping track of myself. You?"  
  
Eric smiled, laughed even. Although it did seem a bit forced. Jack noticed that Cory was still watching their exchange, silently, smiling to himself.  
  
"Ha, I'm not a pet guy," Eric admitted, "I got four kids though."  
  
_Funny._  
  
Before Jack could reply, Cory released a laugh, forced and nervous, anticipating something, though Jack didn't know what. Both men shot Cory a look.

  
"What? I thought it was funny." Simple enough explanation, but untrue. Jack wanted to know what else himself and the man standing in front of him had in common. Squinting his eyes, he asked the first question to come to mind.   
  
"Favorite color on three."  
  
"Go."  
  
Both Jack and Eric began to count.  
  
"One. Two. Three."  
  
In unison, "Blue!"  
  
Both men beamed at one another. If Eric wanted to live with Jack, the boy didn't have any objections.

  
"Hey, Jack!" At the sound of Shawn's voice, Eric watched as the man in questioned craned his neck, looking upwards into the apartment immediately, he looked like a puppy.  
  
_Hmm, cute._  
  
Eric blinked rapidly at the thought.  
  
_Wait... what?! Where did that come from?_  
  
While Eric tried to process that thought, he missed what Shawn had said, and in return, blanked on what Jack had said as a response. Though Eric did feel the pat and squeeze on his shoulder as Jack walked past him, up the steps. _Tingley._  
  
"Nice to meet you" Eric heard Jack say as a goodbye, throwing his head over his shoulder, sending the Matthews a polite smile and a short wave, before sauntering up the rest of the steps.  
  
"Yeah nice to meet you too, Jack." Eric replied, lamely, a bit dazed, following the movements of Jacks hips, the slight flex of certain muscles.  
  
_Woah. Is he doing that on purpose?_  
  
"So, what'd ya think?" Cory questioned gleefully, his eyes squinting slightly, big, open smile painted on his lips. Eric's eyes whipped away from the retreating figure, landing back on his brother.   
  
_Right. Okay. Focus._  
  
Shaking his head just slightly, Eric tried to rid his mind of certain thoughts. He could only think of one sure-fire way to succeed. With his mind made up, he made his way to the door.  
  
"Yeah. I don't like him." Eric stated, like it was fact, like he was trying to convince himself it was true. 

A look of confusion bloomed across Cory's face, his smile faltering. He thought it had went well. His confusion grew as he watched his brother leave the apartment.  
  
"What!?" Cory yelled after Eric, his hands thrown into the air with exasperation.

_Well, Cor, get in line. I've got some questions myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think, ehh? Was it worth it? I hope so. Anyway sorry it took me so long. I'll try to be better at updating in the future. I had a really fun time writing tbis chapter, so hopefully that'll put me in the mood to write more.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has a decision to make. Jack and Shawn have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read, we die like men.

_Okay_.

  
_Think Eric. Think._

_Alright, so thinking a guy is cute is fine right? Right. Just because I noticed how rich and dark his eyes are, how high those cheekbones surprisingly were, doesn't mean I'm....doesn't mean..._

Eric shook the thought away, a lock of his hair unfortunately sticking to his face. He was still in Jack's hallway, pacing slightly, losing himself to his thoughts.

_Come on now! Its 1997 for Christ's sake!! It's okay to be gay! It's okay that I could be gay. Yep. And besides thinking one guy is cute doesn't mean anything really._

By now Eric's pacing had picked up some speed. His thumbnail subconsciously finding its way to his mouth.

When it comes down to it, Eric needed a place to stay. A space to call his own; he was ready for it. If that meant locking some misguided beliefs away, then so be it.

_I mean, it was just a word! One simple, "Cute," lots of people are cute. I'm cute! It shouldn't even be on my radar!_

Eric looked down at his thumb. The cutile was shredded, skin in places where it shouldn't be. He should probably ask someone for a band-aid actually.

 _Ew_.

Wiping the saliva and blood mixture on his jeans, Cory finally joined him in the hall, confusion in his features.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

Eric released a breath he didn't know he was holding, forcing a chuckle from his lips.

"Yes, Cor, I'm fine don't worry."

"Well then what's the issue? Eric, you and Jack are perfect for each other. You should be married!"

Eric knew it was a joke, but he didn't find it that funny.

"I'm not ready." Eric simply responded, without much thought. He needed to deflect, steer Cory away from the insane idea of marriage.

_I just met the guy! Definitely not ready to spend the rest of my life with him._

"Oh come on, Eric! Just give him a chance. Open mind, remember?"

_Yeah, yeah. Open mind. Kill me now._

Admitting defeat Eric let a sigh of reluctance escape from his lips.

_What's the worst thing that could happen?_

"Alright, fine. I'll move in with Jack. There? Ya happy?"

Eric was met with a one of the biggest smiles the boy had ever seen, and a clap to his shoulder.

"Yes! Let's go, I wanna tell Shawnie the good news!"

Eric watched his brother basically skip back into the apartment. His apartment. If Jack was still okay with that, that is. Shaking his head, the boy mentally prepared himself for whatever was to come next.

~

Jack was just outside what was to be Shawn's room when he heard the door slam shut. Concerned, the young man turned around to investigate. He must have missed something, catching the tale end of Cory leaving his apartment, running after Eric most likely.

_Huh, what a weird little dude. Hope he's okay._

Jack had faith that whatever the issue was, Cory could handle it. Besides, its not like Jack could force the guy to live with him. Eric was a grown man, he could make his own decisions. Even if the idea of living on his own brought with it a sense of dread and lonliness. Jack would just have to learn to get used to being alone for the rest of his life.

_Please, if anyone's listening, please let me be wrong._

Nervously chewing on his lip, Jack entered the smallest room in the apartment. Shawn's back was turned to him, the younger boy,--- Jack assumed, to busy in his own mind to notice the appearance of his brother. To busy looking at what was in front of him to even bother with what was behind. Jack hoped Shawn wouldn't leave him behind.

"Heya Shawn, what's up?" Shawn jumped a little in response, the sudden noise giving him a start. Upon seeing who it was, he visibly relaxed.

"Do you really want me to live with you Jack?"

The sincerity of the question brought the college student up short.

"Shawn, why would you even ask me that?"

"Well Jack, you know,--- you never seemed to care before. Why start now?"

_That hurt._

"Shawn, listen. I know it might seem like I don't care, but I do okay? You gotta believe me. I didn't even know you were here until yesterday, and why do you think that is huh? I know that our relationship is pretty nonexistent but thats not our fault. I've never had a brother before, but don't you think that living together would give us a chance to get to know one another? To have that in our lives?"

It was Shawn's turn to come up short.

"And you're sure you won't get sick of me?" Shawn needed reassure, Jack couldn't blame him. Jack smirked, meeting his brother in the middle of the room.

"Never." Shawn smiled back in response, bringing his brother in for a quick hug.

"Thanks Jack."

"Anytime, Shawn. I mean it."

With a squeeze, and a manly pat on the back, the boy's broke apart. Looking over his brother's face he needed to make sure that Shawn understood what this meant to the older boy. What it meant to have a brother.

Shawn smiled shyly back. Though the boy was somewhat ignoring eye contact, Jack noticed the look of hesitation slowly ebbing off his brother's face, being replaced by another emotion. It was gone as fast as it had appeared though, leaving Jack to wonder what was going on inside that head of his.

Before Jack could ask the sound of the door slamming again traveled up into the apartment. The brothers shared a look before leaving the bedroom to see what all the rukus was about.

Cory was, --- _what is that? Skipping?_ \--- up the short flight of stairs, ear splitting grin plastered to his face, his eyes crinkled around the edges. One would think the eager boy would stop once he reached his destination, but instead came full speed towards Shawn, enveloping his best friend in an embrace with such force it knocked the air out of Shawn's lungs and made him stagger back a few steps.

"Woah Cor, where's the fire?"

"There's no fire Shawn, but guess what? Guess what Shawnie."

Shawn chuckled, "What?"

The reply didn't come from Cory though.

"I'm moving in!"

Jack looked towards the door--- where the voice came from. Eric's voice. He could get used to hearing it.

"If thats still alright with you, Jack? Shawn?" Eric pondered, silently hoping that Jack hadn't changed his mind.

Jack and Shawn shared a look, both secretly questioning one another. With a slight nod from Shawn, and what sounded like a squeal from Cory, Jack turned back towards Eric, sizing him up once again; just in case.

"Yeah man, the more the merrier. You need any help moving your stuff over?"

"Hey Jack, that'd be great. Thanks."

"No problem."

At that Eric promptly turned back towards the door, took Jack's coat right off the coat rack, and without another word left their apartment. In utter confusion Jack turned towards Cory for an explanation. Shrugging, acting as if he were at a lose for words, the Matthews boy looked to his friend for an answer.

"You get used to it." Simple enough, though not really an answer.

"That was my coat."

Shawn and Cory nodded, both in agreement and sympathy. The door sung open, Eric dramatically hanging by the frame, supporting himself with the knob. The boy heaved a little, short of breath, almost like he had ran back. His long hair was tousled, getting in the way of his eyesight, and he had put the coat on.

_My coat._

"You guys coming, or what?" More statement than question.

Jack first quietly questioned his decisions leading up to this point in his life, before semming to automatically accept whatever life, and Eric, would throw at him.

_Looks like I might have to get used to this too._

"Sure, why the hell not? I've got nothing better to do anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Im really having a lot of fun writing this lol


End file.
